


Please Don't Go

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: Derek was kneeling on the floor, his hands clasped around a rose together in front of him, begging.





	Please Don't Go

Derek was kneeling on the floor, his hands clasped around a rose together in front of him, begging. 

He tried to get the point across to Stiles the only way he knew how, by quoting song lyrics.

'I love you  
Yeah

Babe, I love you so  
I want you to know  
That I'm gonna miss your love  
The minute you walk out that door

So please don't go  
Don't go  
Don't go away  
Please don't go  
Don't go  
I'm begging you to stay

If you leave, at least in my lifetime  
I've had one dream come true  
I was blessed to be loved  
By someone as wonderful as you' 

Stiles watched Derek, concern causing a crease between his eyebrows, watching the performance. Finally sick of it, he walked over and switched the stereo off, before walking back to Derek.

Dropping a kiss to Derek's lips, Stiles straightened up again.

'I'm still getting groceries. I refuse to starve to death here. Love you.'

As Stiles walked out…

'Where the Hell did you even get the rose?'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 minutes. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Song is Please Don't Go by KC and the Sunshine Band


End file.
